


Los dioses están locos

by Eclesta



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclesta/pseuds/Eclesta
Summary: Los dioses obran de maneras misteriosas2 familias rezan constantemente a los dioses en búsqueda de una respuesta, en búsqueda de una solución.¿las plegarias serán respondidas?
Relationships: Hyakkimaru (Dororo)/Original Character(s), Tahomaru (Dororo)/Original Character(s)





	Los dioses están locos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la diosa de la misericordia le gustan los niños

La esperanza y el amor invaden sus corazones; Y es que ¿quién no esperaría ansioso las manos de su amado hijo?¿ Luego de ver las desgracias de la guerra?

Gizen y Nozomu. Luego de trabajar durante los últimos tres meses en el campo de batalla, regresan a su hogar, a la tierra de Ishikawa para estar al servicio del Señor Daigo Kagemitsu. ambos médicos por profesión sirvieron durante este último tiempo en el campo de batalla, curando y salvando las vidas los guerreros te Daigo. Con un objetivo en mente; convertirse en los líderes del cuerpo médico del Señor Daigo.

Tani, un niño fuerte e inteligente esperaba ansiosamente el regreso de sus padres, no había existido un día, en el que no haya ido secretamente al altar que la señora Nuy No Kata tenía en su habitación; no había un día en el que Tani no rezara por la seguridad y la salud de sus padres. Pero para él No faltaba nunca la plegaria por un hermano menor; Y es que a él no le importaba el género de su hermanito, solamente quería tener a alguien a quien proteger para ser realmente fuerte.

Por esto un día qué Tani ingresó a su lugar habitual se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la estatua de la diosa decapitada, no estaba al alcance de su inocente y limitadamente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Por esto Tani fue descubierto por la Señora, pero él ignorando el dolor de ella, pidió su permiso para rezar, y ella se lo concedió. Por lo cual sin un secreto que guardar Tani comenzó a rezar tres veces al día por su deseo más profundo: un hermanito al cual proteger.

_ -¡los doctores Kõshaku regresaron están sanos! - _ decían los sirvientes del señor daigo con gran alegría

Dani que se encontraba rezando al lado de la señora Nui No Kata, salió corriendo rápidamente y recibió a sus padres, estos amorosamente se abrazaron en un abrazo de tres ,luego se separaron y los padres de tan y se dirigieron para presentarse ante el Señor daigo

Luego de una charla el sueño de Gizen realizarse como líder del cuerpo médico se hizo realidad; por su parte Nozomu continúa preocupada por no poder hacer feliz a su hijo, se siente impotente ante la realidad:Por más que ella ha querido no ha podido quedar encinta y el saber que este es el mayor deseo de tani la tormenta continuamente.

por esto ella tomó la decisión de abrogar a la misericordia y el amor de la diosa de la Misericordia para que le conceda un hijo.

Temerosa Nozomu se acerca ante su Señora y le pregunta si puede acompañar a rezar, Nui No Kata asiente, y Durante un año fue habitual ver a tres personas rezando continuamente, ante la diosa decapitada.

Los dioses obran de maneras misteriosas. Primeramente la mujer que rezaba por su hijo perdido y abandonado; que rezaba por su seguridad, no recibía respuesta alguna; solamente la gestación y nacimiento de su segundo hijo tahõmaru. Por otra parte, los que rezaban por la gestación y nacimiento de un hijo no tuvieron respuesta; solamente una extraña enfermedad que acogió a Nozomu, al punto de casi perder su vida.

Estaban Nozomu resistiendo esta enfermedad, con una fe inquebrantable, trabajando en su labor de salvar vidas. Cuando conoció a Eiko, sacerdotisa y profetiza de la diosa a la que tanto rezaba Eiko dijo unas palabras que venían de lo alto, esas palabras salvarían su vida y traerían alegría a su corazón. 

_ \- La diosa me dice que ha escuchado tus plegarias y que la respuesta viene en camino, Debes saber que ya estará un poco de su esencia, de su protección y de su bendición en el bebé que nacerá, también veo que ser amada por muchos;y que muchos entregarán fervientemente sus vidas por su bienestar.Nozomu tienes 4 meses de embarazo . _

Al escuchar las palabras de Eiko,Nozomu no pudo ocultar su alegría y la abrazó. Eiko sorprendida río y felicitó a Nozomu quien se fue para dar las buenas nuevas.

La alegría inundaba el castillo de Ishikawa, las dos familias más influyentes renovaban energía,es que Tahõmaru con cuatro meses de nacido,y la reciente noticia que habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia Kõshaku alegraban a la servidumbre. 

Llegó el día, las parteras trabajaron arduamente, Tani y Gizen esperaban ansiosos detrás de la puerta.Cuando los sollozos de un bebé recién nacido retumbaron en sus oídos, ellos inmediatamente abrieron la puerta y vieron un hermoso bebé.

_ \- Es una niña -dijo la criada  _

\- es hermosa -Dijo Tani con lágrimas en los ojos 

\- será una gran médica -dijo Gizen

\- la protegeré con mi vida - dijo Tani

\- Me alegra de que haya nacido viva y sana si hubiera nacido otro bebé muerto sería una desgracia- dijo daigo mientras entraba en la habitación en compañía de su esposa

\- No sé porqué pero al ver a la bebé mi corazón se llena de esperanza, me alegra ver que esté bien, y que Dios haya escuchado sus oraciones -salió y Nui no Kata llorando mientras hablaba

Pasó el tiempo y los bebés crecieron, Tahõmaru y Natsume eran inseparables, siempre jugaban juntos,hablaban, eran los mejores amigos. Él, un niño fuerte, decidido; y ella una chica inteligente, amorosa y hermosa. No no se sabía Porque,siendo tan diferentes eran tan buenos amigos ,pero ambos; esos niños de 5 y 6 años llenaban de vida el castillo de Ishikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del próximo capítulo: Ella no es normal.


End file.
